Help:Song article guideline
The article here serve as a guideline / rules on making song pages. Template / Layout You can either copy paste this; or write it up on your own. Category:Original songs Category:Original songs/ Category:Songs featuring Background Succeeding Versions Japanese and Romaji Lyrics Template OR Table Derivative Works Gallery External links About the Song Box The Song Box its a customizable template that condenses and summarizes the basic information of the song and alllow embbed the links to this one. *Image (optional): The "image" section is where you should put your image in. Simply upload a photo / image representation of the song here. *Singer (necessary): The "singer" section is where you should put the Vocaloids singing there. **OPTIONAL: Other vocaloids involved (not the main singer) e.g. Choir, talkloid, etc. *Color (optional): The color of: Singer, title, producer, and links. See the Color Guide page for help. **OPTIONAL: Match the color in the song box, with the derivative box. *Song title (necessary): The original title of the song. **OPTIONAL: If the title is in Japanese, put the Romaji and English titles there as well.) *Producer (necessary): The composer of the songs. The necessary ones are: composer, lyricist, and illustrators. *Link (necessary): The links to the original video. If an author in Nico Nico Douga also publishes his/her works in YouTube, please link the video to YouTube, and not the reprint. **OPTIONAL: Songs with subtitles would be better. *Description (optional): A brief description summarizing the song. About the Background Background ''is the section to deepen about the song. The info that can be added to this section includes: *Producer / author's comments (source: In the comment / video description of the video, or the author's mylist comment) *"Featured in". If the song is featured in any compilations such as Exit Tunes' compilations or games such as Project Diva, put it there. *Weekly Ranking records or views. *The plot to the song. If it's a series, a link to the series is optional. *Controversies / issues regarding the song. '''These points are mainly guides; and are all optional'. If there's any other information relevant that you consider relevant, it can be added here. The curiosities and less relevant information can be added to the Trivia ''section. About the Succeeding versions This section is for add '''official' later versions of the song. This means, done by the same author or by a official associated of the author. Use the template for this section. Songs / videos that goes to the Succeeding versions include: *Remix / remasters of the song. *Append / demo version of the song. *Producer's self cover. *Promotional Videos. A common example is Exit Tunes' PVs (usually; they would upload a short PV of the song featured in their album), or SEGA's Project Diva promotional videos of the song. About the Lyrics This section is for add the lyrics of the song. You can use the following templates: *Template:Lyrics (single language, or for having a set of lyrics at the top and another at the bottom. Primarily for lyrics with no Romanization) *Template:LyricsJp (for lyrics in Japanese with Romanization) *Template:LyricsRz (for lyrics with Romanization, such as Korean or Chinese) Or you can use the wiki table method. The wikia doesn't includes translation of the lyrics, due the interpretation and translation can vary, specially when the song includes wordplays or complexes metaphors that can't be translated accurately. In the case of the languages with a different kind of characters and alphabet, like the Japanese or Korean, it's obligatory add the romanization of the lyric, in parallel. You can follow the next example that shows how to add the Japanese and Romaji lyrics of a song: Japanese and Romaji lyrics Simply copy paste the Japanese lyrics and romaji to the space provided. *For both methods, the original raw language always comes first. *Next comes the romaji, just below the original lyrics. *For the table method, you can induce a line break, by adding a "br" or ":" tag. TEMPLATE TABLE With this, the page should now look like: TEMPLATE TABLE About the Derivative Works section This section is for add the later versions of song made by the fans. This can include remixes, parodies, fanmade PVs, etc. For add the derivative, you must use the template, created specifically for this purpose. Below its the source code and a brief use of the template. Derivative Works *Tittle (necessary): The title of the derivative. For example, "Piko's cover", or "Glider's Fanmade PV", etc. *Color (optional): The color to the header / title in the template. See the Color Guide page for help. *yt_id (optional; depending on where the derivative is uploaded): A YouTube reprint / link to the derivative. *nnd_id (optional; depending on where the derivative is uploaded): A Nicovideo reprint / link to the derivative. *author (necessary): The uploader / producer / illustrator of the derivative. *category (necessary): There are several groups to the derivative. Some of the groups include: Nico Chorus, Vocaloid Cover, Human Cover, Hand-drawn PV, MMD PV, Cosplay PV, Arrangement, etc. *singer (optional; depending on the type of derivative): The singers in the derivative. *description (optional): A brief explanation explaining the derivative. About the Gallery This section it's for add revelant images related to the song. The''' fanart is forbidden''' in this section, no matter if it's related to the song or not (the image must be official or have some degree of validity). Some valid options for this sections are: *Promotional artwork or images done by the persons who participated in the song. *If the song is featured anywhere in a Project Diva game, the modules for the song. *If the song is featured anywhere in a concert, the concert costumes. *If the illustrator of the song have made any work / doujinshi, a cover of the song. *If the song has related merchandising like figurines. *If the song has images related to the previous cases, like the concept arts that inspired a particular Project Diva's module, or a image that inspired a particular figurine. Remember, these points are mainly guides; and are all optional. About the External Links What to put (note: these points are mainly guides; and are all optional) *Other sources / where to read more. (Pixivpedia, Nicopedia, author's blog regarding the song, @wiki, etc.) *If the song is available as a singles, it's purchase page on Amazon / iTunes / wherever is it available. *Karaoke link, music sheets. Notes *'BLANK' song pages with NOTHING will be marked as spam. "Unless" a WIP sign is present. "If users can work as fast as they can with it, allow it." *Each song pages must have at least one derivative present. *The Gallery section and the Succeeding Version section is optional. *When naming the page, put the ORIGINAL title. If the original title is in Japanese, put in brackets, it's romaji / English (go with the title most notable with the fandom. For example, 合言葉 is more notably known as "Ai Kotoba", and not as "Love Words"). This makes it easier for readers to recognize / search the song. *Add the categories "Vocaloid Original Song", and if it is in English, "Vocaloid Original Song/English". Also, add "Songs featuring -insert vocaloid-" as a category as well. *Please refrain on making subjective comments to a background of a song or a derivative such as "wonderful cover" "horrible song" etc. Things to do Next (optional) *Add a link of the song page to the Vocaloids' "songs featuring page" (if the song is in the page). *Add a link of the song page to the producer's page (if the producer page is present). *Add a link of the song page to the series page (if it is in a series). Category:Vocaloid Wiki Manual of Style